Home
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Courage in shock that both Muriel and Eustace are gone with no one able to take care of him. Katz stopping by for one more of his cons is surprise by the dog's unusual behavior is sad to learn what happen. Full summary inside, Request fic


****

Arashi: This is a request fic for DarkAngel048 who wanted a Katz/Courage fic. This is a first time for me to write this fandom so if the Courage and the others are ooc sorry about that. I'm use to watching the show though never thought of writing for it. *shrugs*

Disclaimer- Courage the Cowardly Dog belongs to John R. Dilworth since he created a wonderful job on creating a wonderful show and characters. I don't make any money off this fic so I only own this idea despite it being a request that didn't quite have a plot at first until it came to me.

Warnings- Slight language and character Death

Summary: Courage in shock that both Muriel and Eustace are gone with no one able to take care of him. Katz stopping by for one more of his cons is surprise by the dog's unusual behavior is sad to learn what happen. He offers Courage one thing he needs at that moment, home.

Pairing: Katz/Courage

* * *

Home

Staring at two graves before him, the pink dog beings to whimper sadly as tears rolls down his cheeks while murmuring their names, "Muriel, Eustace why did you have to die?"

.Muriel and Eustace took him in as a pup raising him as he was their own. He never got to thank them at all for everything. He'll miss Muriel and her beautiful voice. Hell he'll miss Eustace scaring the shit out of him. Courage chokes a sob at that thought. He grabs the green creepy mask that Eustace loves to scare him with and place it on top of the old man grave next to the familiar apron.

His paws clench up in anger as the tears continues to fall. Only if he been able to tell the sign of them dieing so he could have call someone for help. He turns away from the graves heartbrokenly as the guests left hours ago. He knows there is no one that's able to take care of the dog.

In the will of both old couple left Courage everything they own. This surprise the dog especially when it came from Eustace thanks to the lawyer who told him that it was the old man who wish it. The same old man that love to scare him. He didn't know if the couple had children or not since he didn't see anyone to claim as Eustace or Muriel's family.

He didn't want to have the property he protected over the many villains that tries to con his humans. Courage stiffly walks back to the house he grew up in after being found. It wasn't home now that both of his owners and friends are gone. He could feel a watery smile tug at his lips wondering how Eustace would do if found the dog consider him a friend. Most likely scare him with that mask of his while Muriel shakes her head and whacks him with her rolling pin.

Courage starts laughing now as the tears stops for a bit. His sides begins to hurt as more memories comes to his mind getting him to laugh more. Each dealing with times of Eustace and Muriel together or he's getting cared and there's Muriel ready to defend him. He continue to laugh not once noticing a car driving near the house. Tears wells up in his eyes as his laughs became hoarse and fake.

* * *

Opening the door easily, a slim hand follow by a thin red fur body. The gold eyes takes in the somber area as if nothing happen. The creature's ears picks up the laughs along with the salty scent of tears. Could that be his good nature enemy Courage? What cause the dog's distress now? Not someone other then him Katz?

The idea of someone conning the family and harming Courage angers the cat. His eyes narrows gazing around carefully until his eyes land on two grave plots a couple yards away from the house. Uneasiness settles in his stomach as he takes a deep breath. He goes to the door knocking on it as if nothing. Fear trickles in his mind as thoughts continue to race. What on earth in nowhere is going on?

"No one is going to open that door anymore." A dead tone voice behind him.

Katz jump up before turning around seeing the sad looking Courage who stares at him. He waits for the pink dog to protective on him but it didn't happen. What does that mean no one will open the door anymore? The centrist nods carefully thinking of a way to ask the question with out being insulting.

"What happen?"

Courage close his eyes finding the strength to continue. "they passed on in their sleep."

"Oh," Katz replies watching the dog tremble. "Is there anyone to take you in?"

Why is he being nice to his enemy? Katz shakes his head in confusion while Courage shrugs unsure how to answer. The dog simply shook his head while tears roll down his cheeks. Katz sighs rubbing his arm placing his briefcase down. This isn't the right time to mess with the dog.

"There is no one to fucking take care of me. Oooh what did I do to deserve this? I'm a fucking curse pet that kills his own masters! Is it my fault that both Muriel and Eustace are gone!" Courage moans out sadly.

Katz glares at the dog then slaps his cheek scolding him, "Its not your fault that they are gone. They clearly love you despite their ways of showing it. I don't ever want you to say that about yourself Courage!"

Courage touch the sore cheek surprise by the raw emotion in the other's eyes. He blushes embarrassingly gazing at the ground. It felt rather nice to have someone that cares about him again. He didn't expect his enemy to ask the following question and he has the feeling either did he.

"How about I take you in?"

The dog's eyes gaze tearfully at him unable to find the words to say this thanks. He couldn't help but throw his arms around the slim shoulders crying into the red chest. The feeling of the warm paw rubbing his back soothingly made Courage to cry harder. He has a home now. He nods his head unable to talk more then a few words.

He manage to utter out, "Thank you.'

* * *

****

Arashi: I have a strong feeling they are ooc…*sighs* though this is my first time writing for this series as it is. Hope you guys enjoy the fic as it is. Please read and review.


End file.
